


Susurros

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: - Lo está esperando abajo. ¿Te lo puedes creer? No sé cómo lo soporta...Greg sonrió, negando con la cabeza, mientras las voces continuaban susurrando a sus espaldas."En algún momento se acostumbrarán", pensó resignado, sin querer enfadarse.





	Susurros

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Doyle, Gatiss y Moffat.  
> El primer Mystrade que escribí, ya ni lo recordaba...  
> Escrito para el reto del grupo de Facebook Mystrade is our division: un fic con la palabra "Susurro"

\- Lo está esperando abajo. ¿Te lo puedes creer? No sé cómo lo soporta...  
Greg sonrió, negando con la cabeza, mientras las voces continuaban susurrando a sus espaldas.  
"En algún momento se acostumbrarán", pensó resignado, sin querer enfadarse.   
No todo el mundo se limitaba a susurrar a sus espaldas. Hubo conversaciones y consejos, la mayoría de ellos voces bien intencionadas, de personas que le querían, preocupadas por su bienestar:

\- Vamos, Greg, es tan frío y estirado... No tiene nada que ver contigo....  
\- Greg, somos amigos, no quiero que sufras.... Mycroft no es más que un manipulador, y siempre trae problemas. No quiero que te haga daño. Sólo te está utilizando...  
\- Gregory, querido, soy viuda, sé lo que es sentirse solo, pero.... ¿Mycroft? Puedes tener a alguien mucho mejor. Alguien... humano.  
\- Crees que te has hecho un hueco en el corazón de mi hermano, pero es imposible. Él no tiene. Tarde o temprano se cansará de jugar contigo. Así que cuanto antes termines con esta tontería, Gavin, mejor para todos.

Curiosamente, era Mycroft quien lo hacía calmarse y respirar hondo antes de poder decirles por dónde podían meterse sus opiniones:  
"Son tus amigos, Gregory, es normal que se preocupen por ti".

Sí, no necesitaba que nadie le dijera lo diferentes que eran. La más improbable de las parejas, posiblemente.  
Si Mycroft era un buen chico de escuela pública, tranquilo, solitario,   
reservado, complicado e inteligente, Greg era un hijo de los suburbios, descarado, seguro de sí mismo, carismático y empático, un líder nato.   
Mycroft tenía aliados y enemigos, no amigos, Greg era el primero en ser llamado cuando se necesitaba un hombro sobre el que llorar o un oído comprensivo.  
Mycroft era minucioso, enigmático, disciplinado y amante del orden, Greg era impulsivo y temperamental, transparente y caótico. Mientras Greg miraba más allá de las apariencias, para Mycroft la fachada era primordial.

Las diferencias entre ellos parecieron resaltar como luces de neón en su primer encuentro, Mycroft perfectamente vestido con su traje de tres piezas, una sonrisa arrogante y una mirada de suficiencia. Greg con una camisa arrugada, círculos oscuros bajo los ojos y una risa que dejó claro que no estaba impresionado por la exhibición de poder.   
Dos mundos diferentes a punto de colisionar.   
La rapidez con la que la mente de Mycroft se movía contrastando con sus movimientos deliberadamente lentos y estudiados, los movimientos rápidos y nerviosos de Lestrade, su mente calibrando cuidadosamente cada palabra y cada gesto.   
No hacía falta ser un genio para ver que tenían muy poco en común.  
Pero cada uno sabía cómo ver en el otro algo que todos los demás habían pasado por alto.   
Mycroft vio a un hombre honesto y leal, pero cansado de ser el que tenía que estar siempre allí para los demás, cansado de relaciones superfluas, un hombre que quería sentirse querido y protegido.  
Greg vio la vulnerabilidad y el miedo en el hombre de hielo, la soledad y la necesidad de tener a alguien allí, sin buscar nada a cambio, sólo alguien con quien compartir momentos y silencios. 

Si era sincero consigo mismo, y siempre trataba de serlo, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Mycroft, su reacción también fue de incredulidad. No vio fuegos artificiales, ni escuchó música celestial.   
Simplemente, después de años de amistad, se dio cuenta de que lo imposible acababa de suceder.   
Si eso fue sorprendente, la reacción de Mycroft a su declaración no lo fue menos.  
Cuando después de semanas evitándole, Mycroft se presentó en su modesto piso exigiendo saber que había hecho para molestar al detective, Gregory finalmente se vio obligado a contarle cómo habían cambiado sus sentimientos, lo difícil que le era ocultárselo, de lo consciente que era de lo poco que tenían en común y cómo preferiría alejarse un tiempo antes de hacer o decir algo que lo incomodara y perder lo que más valoraban: su confianza y su amistad.   
Mycroft permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos, obsevando al policía, como analizando si se trataba de una especie de broma.   
Pero algo en la expresión avergonzada y casi dolorosa de Greg debió darle la respuesta, por qué no parecía molesto cuando se disculpó y salió del apartamento minutos después, asegurándole, aunque Greg no terminaba de creerlo, que todo estaba bien.  
Al día siguiente, un coche negro lo esperaba para llevarlo a casa de Mycroft, dónde el detective esperaba obtener un largo discurso sobre la imposibilidad, ni en este ni en otros universos paralelos, de que algo sucediera entre los dos.   
Pero lejos de asustarse, y después de horas de debate interno entre lo que le dictaba la razón y lo que deseaba, el pelirrojo había dejado que su pragmatismo natural se hiciera cargo de la situación.   
\- Cualquier tipo de imán, natural o artificial, tiene dos polos magnéticos llamados Polo Norte y Polo Sur. Si nos enfrentamos a dos imanes con polos diferentes, se atraen entre sí, mientras que si los polos opuestos son los mismos, se repelen entre sí.  
\- Lo siento, ¿qué?  
\- Creo que... Si quieres... Tal vez deberíamos....   
Greg se obligó a respirar, mientras su corazón se disparaba, la esperanza y el miedo compitiendo por ganar espacio.   
\- ¿Estás seguro? No hay nada que desee más en este mundo. Pero somos muy diferentes...¿Y si decides que no me soportas? Me gusta que seamos amigos, no quiero perder esto.  
\- He vivido con Sherlock. No subestimes mi paciencia....  
Greg se había reído, sintiéndose un poco al borde del precipicio. 

Habían pasado ya más de tres años de eso, dos años y seis meses desde que su relación se hizo pública.   
Dos años y seis meses escuchando susurros, apuestas y consejos. 

Mycroft también había tenido su parte de eso, lo sabía.

\- Oh, Mycroft, podrías tener a alguien mejor, alguien de la misma posición que tú, alguien que no estaría fuera de lugar en las galas informales de las embajadas, alguien que pudiera arreglárselas en cualquier situación con gente culta e importante.   
\- Vamos, Mycroft, él es de otro mundo. Acabará aburriendose de ti y se largará.

Ellos sólo se encogian de hombros o se reían. Después de todo, las palabras eran sólo aire, mientras que lo que sentían por el otro era algo cálido y sólido a lo que aferrarse.


End file.
